


When A God Is Forgotten (Rewritten)

by Fishystar



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss, Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftermath of Loss, Angst, Being left behind, Sad, Short One Shot, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishystar/pseuds/Fishystar
Summary: When a god is forgotten, it is not the humans who suffer.  It's everyone that the forgotten god was close with.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	When A God Is Forgotten (Rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When A God Is Forgotten (Original Post)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411210) by [Fishystar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishystar/pseuds/Fishystar). 



> Thanks to my friend Fanta for helping me make edits to this fic!

When a god is forgotten, it doesn’t die. Because a well-known god can and, _will_ be reborn. No, when a god is forgotten, it _disappears_.

The days, weeks, months, even years leading up to their final worshiper losing faith; it's during this stage, that the god grows weaker, smaller; but no less themselves. The god may try to soothe the feelings of those close to them during this painful time.

They may release their familiars, their followers, their regalia if they are _certain_ of their own end, and do not wish to see the ones they _care_ for so deeply, to suffer over something that no one can change.

When a god is forgotten, their shrine remains. It was built by the humans after all, but the humans don’t take the shrine down, it was forgotten right along with the god that once belonged there.

When a god is forgotten, they leave behind those that they were close to. The Regalia that they took in, the familiars they had contracts with, the friends they had made; are all left behind with memories of someone no longer around.

When a god is forgotten, those that served the god are on their own once more. Those that served the god have only a few options:

Some will go and find a new god to serve.

Some will go back to the way they were before.

Some, will stay with the shrine- and wait for a god that will _never_ come back.

But no matter what choice they make, no matter how hard they may try.

They will _never_ forget the god that once lived, that once taught them, talked with them, laughed with them, lived among them, is now _gone forever_.

But even if human kind forgets a god; they will never be _completely_ gone.

For when a god is forgotten, it may _disappear_ from existence, but it will never disappear from the minds and hearts of those that knew them.

**Author's Note:**

> I may be considering making like...other variations of this from specific characters POV. If you have a series involving gods, yokai, regalia, others along those lines- Feel free to tell me about them in the comments!  
> Pick a character you'd like to see me try!


End file.
